wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crocodile Hunter
The Crocodile Hunter is a Wiggles song about Steve Irwin from Wiggly Safari. Song Lyrics Wiggly Safari "G'day there Wiggles, g'day everyone, I'm Steve Irwin and remember, crocs rule!" Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri too "Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can!" Khaki shorts (Khaki shorts) Short-sleeved shirt (Short-sleeved shirt) Jungle boots (Jungle boots) Running in the grass And wrestling in the dirt Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri too "Crikey it's a croc with razor sharp teeth!" Jumping in the water (Jumping in the water) Climbing up the tree (Climbing up the tree) Rolling down the sand dunes (Rolling down the sand dunes) A friend to the animals A friend to you and me! Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri too "Crikey it's a croc, danger, danger, danger! Well there's danger everywhere in my job, fun too. I rescue crocs, feed snakes, dance with dingoes, swim with sharks, jump with kangaroos, ride around in my ute and of course always wear my uniform." Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri too "Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can!" Duets Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri, Rob, and Bindi "Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can!" Khaki shorts (khaki shorts) Short-sleeved shirt (short-sleeved shirt) Jungle boots (jungle boots) Running in the grass And wrestling in the dirt. Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri, Rob, and Bindi "Crikey it's a croc with razor sharp teeth!" Jumping in the water (jumping in the water) Climbing up the tree (climbing up the tree) Rolling down the sand dunes (rolling down the sand dunes) A friend to the animals A friend to you and me! Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri, Rob, and Bindi Crikey it's a croc, danger, danger, danger! Well there's danger everywhere in my job, fun too. I rescue crocs, feed snakes, dance with dingoes, swim with sharks, jump with kangaroos, ride around in my ute and of course always wear my uniform. Crocodile Hunter, big Steve Irwin Crocodile Hunter, action man Crocodile Hunter, Terri, Rob, and Bindi "Crikey it's a croc, I'll save it if I can!" Song Credits Trivia * One of the shots in the music video shows The Wiggles and Steve Irwin from a trailer of the Wiggly Safari video. * An instrumental track is played on the Wiggly Safari DVD photo gallery and other pieces of Wiggles media until Greg retired in 2006. * This song is adapted from the song, Wake Up Jeff!, which was written in 1996. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 2002 version. * The line "Terri too" is replaced with "Terri, Rob, and Bindi" in the new 2017 version. Goofs *Murray is not wearing his Wiggles belt buckle. Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Steve Irwin Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:This Is Your Life songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Songs that have Goofs Category:Re-make songs